1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to walking assist device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of an operating system (OS) is necessary in consideration of convenience and scale of development of applications. A realtime control element such as a sensor requiring high-speed measurement or a motor used for control, which is included in a system, may require numerous iterative operations. Due to the numerous iterative operations of the control element, OS scheduling or jitters may be factors in system performance deterioration. Thus, multiprocessing may be applied to classify an application execution environment and the realtime control element, and process accordingly.
The multiprocessing may require a main processor, a subprocessor, and a network to connect the main processor and the subprocessor. The multiprocessing may employ a high-speed network. The high-speed network may incur an added cost and hinder fast and easy commercialization of the system. The multiprocessing may also employ a low-speed network. The low-speed network may degrade an overall performance of the system, although the low-speed network reduces a cost burden.